


Stronger

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [53]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Jester Lavorre Needs a Hug, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “It’s not bad to cry. In fact, I think it makes a person stronger.”
Relationships: Caduceus Clay & Jester Lavorre
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [53]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Kudos: 9





	Stronger

“Jester? You up here?” Caduceus rounded the tree and found Jester sitting against the trunk, sniffling. “Hey, you want to talk about it?”

“No,” Jester wiped at her eyes. “I’m just going to stay here till I stop crying.”

** “It’s not bad to cry. In fact, I think it makes a person stronger.” **

“But it makes people sad. Sadness hurts.”

Caduceus sat down next to her, lifting an arm so she could lean into him. “It does. But sadness can also bring people together in a way happiness doesn’t understand. You share it, and it hurts less.”

“Thank you, Caduceus.”


End file.
